Cioccolata
Cioccolata is a minor antagonist in the fifth arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Golden Wind. He is a member of Diavolo's Guard Squad, along with his partner Secco and one of the final enemy Stand users that Bucciarati's team face before the Boss. He was voiced by Naoya Uchida in All Star Battle, ''Ryuzou Ishino in the PS2 game ''GioGio's Bizarre Adventure and Atsushi Miyauchi in the anime adaptation who also voiced Vinsmoke Niji. Biography Cioccolata and Secco are first mentioned by Diavolo when he tells Doppio that there is no other choice but to turn to them in order to stop Buccelati's Gang at Rome. Diavolo orders Doppio to look after them, knowing that they would cause mayhem and destruction throughout the city. When Bucciarati and the rest strand on Rome, they notice that all of the people around the harbor are either dead or dying because of Cioccolata's stand, Green Day, that inflicts deadly mold on living organisms. Cioccolata himself is observing from a distance in glee while Secco records everything on a videotape. Narancia and Trish are inflicted by the mold but they manage to strand without it spreading any further. When Bucciarati manages to hijack a car, Cioccolata takes on a helicopter to fly above the city so that he could spread the mold even further which results in mass casualties around Rome. After noticing that Bucciarati is unaffected by the mold, Secco challenges him on a duel while Giorno and Mista decide to take on Cioccolata himself. Giorno uses his Gold Experience to turn Sex Pistols' bullets into vines and manages to reach Cioccolata's helicopter. Cioccolata sneaks up on Giorno by severing himself to pieces and then knocks Giorno off the heli. Giorno has an ace up his sleeve, as he uses one of the Pistols' bullets to hit Cioccolata in the head, mortally wounding him and causing the helicopter to trap on the vines. Cioccolata pretends dead, only to use his severed hand to sneak up on Mista and threatening to slit his throat. Fortunately, Giorno had turned the bullet inside Cioccolata's head into a stag beetle which destroys his head and brain from the inside. Giorno then finishes Cioccolata, beating him with Gold Experience within an inch of his life until pieces of his flesh start flying, before knocking him off the roof and into a combustible garbage disposal truck, killing the vile gangster for good. Personality Cioccolata is a psychotic sadist of the worst kind, who delights in the pain and suffering he brings to other people. Originally a doctor, Cioccolata used his patients as subjects for his cruel experiments. Purposefully diagnosing healthy patients as sick, Cioccolata freely operated on them and sometimes reduced their anesthetics so that they would regain consciousness in the midst of an operation, just so he could witness their anguished expressions. Before becoming a doctor, Cioccolata volunteered in aged care at the age of 14 and out of sick curiosity, deliberately poisoned elderly patients with spoiled food and using wrong medicines, to the point where most of them committed suicide. Cioccolata then developed a habit on recording the pain of his victims on a videotape so that he could watch them on a later date. To Cioccolata, there exists only one kind of happiness: to look down on those who are about to fall in despair. According to Diavolo, Cioccolata is also very intelligent, and was constantly on the top of his class during his youth and seemingly has a very high IQ. He was eventually fired from his hospital due to an "accident" that claimed a patient's life and that is when he joined Passione and became a Stand user in the first place. Powers and Abilities Cioccolata's stand, Green Day, has many similarities with Fugo's Purple Haze, but instead of toxins, it has the ability to destroy the flesh of living organisms using a freshly produced mold. The said mold causes the victim tremendous pain and agony as their body falls apart slowly. This power has a drawback however, since the mold can only spread further when the user moves to a higher altitude than the victim. The higher the altitude, the faster the spread. Things that are not living, have the immunity to this power as the mold cannot be produced on lifeless subjects. Cioccolata can also use the mold on himself, which doesn't kill him but allows him to amputate himself one limb at a time and then close all of the blood vessels to prevent bleeding, meaning that he can also reanimate his limbs while in pieces by having the mold connect all the nerves. Unlike Purple Haze, which inflicts the virus within a 10 meter radius, Green Day has a seemingly infinite range, as the mold can spread from one corpse to another. This makes its ability very dangerous in largely populated areas, causing massive amounts of carnage and destruction in a cataclysmic fashion. Gallery Cioccolata.png Cioccolota Anime.jpg|Cioccolata in the anime Giogio10.png|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure CioccolataBeatdown.jpg|Giorno's infamous seven page fist barrage. tumblr_pjh7z694Yu1sh11j9o2_r1_640.gif CioccolataFlashback.png|Cioccolata and Secco with Gelato in a cameo after brutally dismembering Sorbet. Go get them, my pet.png tumblr_prawjruwLg1tqvsfso1_540.gif tumblr_pravh8jWHp1tqvsfso3_540.gif tumblr_pravh8jWHp1tqvsfso1_540.gif Trivia *Cioccolata is in fact so deranged and repulsive that everyone in the organization despises him. Even the Boss refers to him and Secco as scum and feels digusted with himself for asking their assistance. This, however, seems more like a pragmatic reason as Diavolo hates Cioccolata because of his chaotic nature which is bound to get him unwanted attention, yet he still dispatches him upon Bucciarati's crew despite the mass civilian casualties. *Araki originally created Cioccolata as a substitute character for Pannacotta Fugo who was originally going to betray Bucciarati's group by revealing himself as the mole. This was eventually scrapped as Araki thought that the tone of the part was already grim enough and thus wrote him out of the story. Cioccolata's Stand powers are partially based on Fugo's. *Cioccolata suffers the longest beatdown in the entire series which lasts for seven pages in total, surpassing even Steely Dan, whose beating lasted three pages (roughly 20 seconds in the anime). *Cioccolata is similar to ''The Dark Knight'' incarnation of the Joker whose sadism is played realistically and exaggerated. *In the manga, it was never shown who exactly murdered Sorbet and Gelato as a punishment for La Squadra trying to find out about the Boss' identity but it was presumed that he sent one of his hitmen after them. In the anime, it was shown that Cioccolata was the one to commit the deed through a cameo sequence where his distinctive silhouette is brutally slicing Sorbet alive while Gelato is forced to watch. *Cioccolata is considered to be the darkest and most evil villain in the JoJo Franchise, due his personality, history and actions. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Pure Evil Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Assassin Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Snuff filmer Category:Delusional Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Addicts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Elementals Category:Terrorists Category:Mutilators Category:Mobsters Category:Psychotic